


Yay Oneshots! (Based off of the Guardian of Lastation--my other story)

by HDNftw



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDNftw/pseuds/HDNftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first collection of crappy oneshots! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Before you read this story, you should check out my other project: "The Guardian of Lastation"! Even though, sure, this is with OCs and you could input any scenario/character and call it good, it would still be helpful to know who the OC is, and the scenarios of the story actually takes place. Anyway! I will be posting whenever I get a chance to write up a oneshot. Enjoy!

The Walk Home (Noire)  
Noire’s POV

“What’s up, Hiroshi?” I find Hiroshi waiting for me in the entrance of the hall.  
“Nothing much, just waiting for you is all. I noticed the others heading out but you weren’t with them so I decided to wait,” he explains and I nod.  
“Thanks. I appreciate it.” I smile and he pushes himself off from the wall that he had been leaning himself on. Yes! Some alone time with Hiroshi! I’m glad that the girls left without me.  
“How do you like going to school so far? Although it’s kind of late to ask this, since we’re already halfway through the school year.” We start to make our way out of the school and we wander down to the gates.  
“I guess I like school a bit. I mean, I’m acing every class I’m taking so I should be fine.” Whoops, I can’t believe I said that in front of Hiroshi. My face flushes red as I cover my mouth, hoping that Hiroshi hadn’t heard the last part of what I had said.  
“I’m glad you’re doing fine. Ever since you girls came to Ksugakari High, my grades have been going up.”  
“Is that so? Do you have anyone in particular that you think is the reason your grades have improved?” Suddenly he starts to blush. Hiroshi averts his gaze from me and I smirk, leaning in closer.  
“Oho? So you do have someone in mind. Tell me who!” I poke at his arm, making him cringe as we make our way up the hill and into the park that we normally pass by.  
“Can we stop here for a moment?” Hiroshi suddenly stops and turns to me, catching me off guard. He still was averting his gaze from me, even though he was facing me and I could see a slight blush in his cheeks.  
“Of course. What’s wrong?” We both make our way through the park and find a bench. Sitting down on the bench, Hiroshi shifts uncomfortably and rubs the back of his head.  
“H-hey, Noire?”  
“Yes, Hiroshi?” He turns to me, his face flushed even more than just a few seconds ago. Hiroshi pauses, looking me straight in the eye before taking a deep breath.  
“I… I like you, Noire!” He bows his head in front of me, his statement catching me off guard. My face flushes red as I stare at Hiroshi, not able to comprehend what he had just confessed to me.  
There was silence for a few seconds, which felt like minutes, before he raised his head, looking up at me with anxious eyes.  
“W-will you go out with me, Noire? I know you said you would reject ever-” As if on instinct, I lean in closer to Hiroshi and press my lips against his, closing my eyes as I cut him off.  
I feel Hiroshi press his lips back against mine, making me blush as he gently presses me against the bench, shifting his position so that he’s on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss and he presses harder against my lips, making me let out a small moan of surprise. I start to push Hiroshi off of me but he gently presses me back down, forcing me to do nothing but kiss back.  
I love you, Noire. His voice echos through my head as I hear a buzz from my earpiece.  
I love you too, you idiot. I pout back at him, opening my eyes to find him looking down at me with a smile, his light blue eyes shining in the light of the sunset.  
Suddenly feeling cold from the cool autumn breeze, I pull him back into a hug, nuzzling my cheek against his neck, inviting the warmth of Hiroshi back into me.  
“That was the greatest first kiss I’ve had,” Hiroshi whispers into my ear with a soft chuckle, making me giggle.  
“You can only have one first kiss, you know.” I tease him, pressing against his neck, feeling him lean his head against mine.  
“How are we going to explain this to the rest of the girls?” He slowly pulls back, drawing the warmth that I wanted to keep away from me.  
“I’m not sure, but overtime, they should get used to it. I’m more worried about the rest of my fanboys and them not getting too jealous.” We both laugh and he pushes himself off of the bench, holding out a hand. Taking his hand, he gently pulls me up from the bench.  
“So, will you go out with me, Noire?” Hiroshi looks down at me with a smile as I look up at him.  
“Yes, I will.” I close my eyes and get on my tippy-toes, waiting for Hiroshi as he then kisses me before holding my hand as we walk back to the house.


	2. Strawberry Ice Cream

Hiroshi’s POV

“What flavor of ice cream would you like, Neptune?” I say, looking back at the goddess who was staring at the menu in front of her.  
“I’d like strawberry ice cream, please,” She responds and I nod, walking up to the counter to order.  
“One strawberry and one rocky road, please!” I give my order to the woman at the counter, who nods as she punches a few keys into the cash register.  
“That will be 1586 yen,” She says, handing me a number while I hand her the money.  
Walking back over to Neptune, I sit down at the booth that we had picked and look out the window.  
“What made you crave ice cream, Neptune?” I look back at the goddess, who looks back at me.  
“No reason, I just wanted to spend alone time with you.” She smirks and adds a wink, making me grin.  
“Hey, this is only a treat since you helped me out by making lunch, okay?” I smile, getting a pout out of Neptune.  
“Oh, whatever. I still get to be alone with you.” I sigh and I hear our number called out. Man, Neptune really is hot.... I think to myself.  
“I’ll be right back.” I get up to retrieve our ice cream from the counter. Grabbing a couple of spoons and napkins, I make my way back to the booth.  
Setting Neptune’s strawberry ice cream in front of her, I sit down and hand her a spoon and napkin, which she gratefully takes.  
“Itadakimasu!” We exclaim, digging our spoons into the soon-to-be-consumed ice cream.  
“Ahhh… This is very relieving after being stuck in that kitchen!” Neptune sighs, taking a bite of the cold ice cream.  
“I do have to agree with you on that. This is also one of the most delicious ice cream shops in town, at least in my opinion.” I take a bite of my ice cream, sighing with relief as I feel it melt in my mouth.  
“Can I try some of yours?” Neptune’s gaze wasn’t on her ice cream anymore, but on mine.  
“S-sure. If you’d like. Say ‘ahh!’” I hold up a spoonful of my rocky road ice cream and she opens her mouth and closes it as I slide it into her mouth. I can’t believe I just let a girl, especially Neptune have a bite!  
Gently sliding the spoon out of her mouth, I wait for her response as she lets it melt into her mouth.  
“That’s actually pretty good! I might have that next time.” She grins and gets a spoonful of her ice cream. “Try some of mine!”  
“I-if you insist. Here I go…” I mumble as I open my mouth, eating the strawberry ice cream that she had offered to me. Gently pulling away, I blush and Neptune casually digs her spoon back into her ice cream, taking a bite out of her ice cream.  
“How was it?” She asks, looking up from her cup and at me.  
“It was delicious! I can’t believe how someone could possibly make such excellent food!” I exclaim, smiling as I take another bite of mine.  
“Like you’re one to talk.” I chuckle and she laughs.

“Man, that was heavenly!” I groan, wishing I had gotten an extra scoop of ice cream.  
“Y-yeah. I wanna go back there someday,” She starts to stutter, making me turn back to face her. I find her face completely flushed red.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask, unconsciously putting a hand on her forehead, causing her to blush even more.  
“N-nothing! I’m just… uh… thinking about things! Yeah, thinking about things…” She trails off, averting her gaze as she shifts her position in front of me.  
“Hey, you can tell me about what’s bothering you, Neptune. What’s wrong?” I walk to the side of the road and sit on a bench, patting a spot for her to sit on.  
“Thanks, Hiroshi.” She looks up at me with a smile, making me blush. Why does she have to be so pretty!? I unconsciously smack myself in the face.  
“So, what’s up?” I smile and she glances away with a bright red face.  
“Um… ah…” She mumbles, immediately changing character. Just as I was about to say something, she speaks up.  
“There’s something that I have to tell you. And make sure you keep it a secret, okay?” She says with a softer voice, making me nod.  
“I… um… I like you, Hiroshi.” Her confession caught me off guard. I can’t believe my crush just confessed to me! Score! I smile to myself and put my hands on Neptune’s shoulder, making her look up at me.  
“I too, have something to tell you.” Her eyes widen as I speak those words. “I like you too.” Leaning closer to Neptune, she closes her eyes, not sure of what to expect.  
I gently press my lips up against Neptune’s, immediately thrown off by the texture. Her lips were very soft to the touch and were also quite warm. I press against her a little harder, feeling her press back a little bit and I hear a buzz in my ear.  
You taste like rocky road. Is what I hear from Neptune and I break our kiss, suddenly laughing.  
Is that what you really had to say during our first kiss? I look back at her with a smile and she nods, looking back at me with a smile.  
My turn. Neptune suddenly presses me down against the bench, resting herself on my lap as she presses her lips against mine. I gently press my tongue through her lips, which she accepts as we kiss. As our tongues dance, I can’t help but to taste the flavor of her lips.  
Strawberry. I say, wrapping my arms around Neptune, pulling her closer to me as we kiss.  
What? She responds, almost pulling back but I gently press my lips against her, keeping us locked together.  
You taste like strawberries. She giggles and I smile, breaking our kiss.  
What, now we’re comparing what we taste like? Neptune laughs and I can’t help but to smirk.  
Yeah. I guess that’s how things turned out to be.  
So does this mean we’re dating? She suddenly brings up the topic and I nod.  
I guess so. Neptune gets off of me, sitting back down on the bench as I sit up.  
“That was one helluva kiss, Neptune,” I say, smiling.  
“Yeah it was, Lip Taster,” Neptune teases me, making me cringe.  
“Hey, you did it first!” I protest, getting a pout out of Neptune.  
“Who cares!? I’m tired now! Carry my home!”  
“What!?” I shout, standing up from the bench.  
“I’m tired, Hiroshi. Your first quest is to help your girlfriend get home! Onward!”  
“Okay, fine! You win! Don’t blame me if it’s uncomfortable on my back, okay?” I gently lift up the goddess, who lets out a squeal as I set her on my back.  
“I’m glad I chose you, Hiroshi.” She says, nuzzling her head against the back of my head.  
“Yeah, same here, Neptune.” I smile and the two of us make our way back home, only to be pestered by the rest of the girls.


End file.
